Current design trends for electronic such as tablet computers, display devices, or mobile phones include designs having an increase in power, a decrease in size (e.g., height, length, and/or width), and an increase in speed. As the size of the electronic device is reduced, certain internal device components may be positioned closer together. This provides for challenges in manufacturing design.
For example, a conventional display device may include an unnecessarily large border around one or more edges of the display device. There are manufacturing challenges in reducing the edge of a display device such that certain internal components of the display device (e.g., light emitting diode or liquid crystal pixels) are as close to an edge or border of a display as possible, therein reducing the overall size of the electronic device without reducing the size of the display area of the device.